epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Tour Season 3: The Vampire of Transylvania Revealed
The camera shows the plane rocking in a storm and lightning is flashing all over the place. The camera cuts to the inside of the 1st Class Cabin. '' '' '' Shoop –toatsting-: Here’s to another successful victory! Wach: And probably our last… Shoop: What? Why? Wach: Are you NOT in this plane right now? We’re flying through the middle of a storm! Mini: Indeed… Deuce: well… what if it’s another Ferocious Hippos? Night: Oh I’d be SO happy that were to happen… BreZ: Question Time! Seriously, what is the possibility of that happening? Mini: Hmm… very likely… Shoop: Hmm? Mini: Well… they now mostly have better players, right? Well with Mocker gone, Bobdave, even though he’s a good player, they’re still strong. But if you ask me, TK might be the next to go. Deuce: Why? Mini: Well… evaluations. Xim has smarts, Mind has info, Team is playing the game hard, and Samis is… Samis… BreZ: Question Time! Then how is it NOT Samis? Mini: Well, TK is that supportive guy and he is with peoples opinions. That’s all there is, really. Wach: Interesting… '''BreZ: Question Time! Well, after I went to sleep last night, I started thinking, how am I going to tackle Mini, Wach, and Shoop? The answer is: I need to start screwing up MY OWN team. I will make sure that the majority of them WILL stay post-merge but from then on, I WILL pick them off, giving me the ticket to the final. I also plan to keep Mini around until the end so that I can see him crumble in the fall of his fellow friends and alliance members. We just gotta win this challenge. ' ' ' Deuce: Ummm… anyone else concerned over those dense trees down below? Shoop: I’m more concerned that we’re coming down ON TOP of them… Meanwhile, in 3rd Class. '' '' '' Samis: I AM A YOUTUBER! I DO NOT DESERVE THIS TREATMENT! TK: Kid, calm down, you’re hurting my ears! Samis: I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL WE WIN A CHALLENGE! Xim: If you don’t shut up, you won’t see the next challenge… Samis: Ugh… Team: Guys, please calm down, we need to work this out! Draw a picture or something… TK: Yeah, a picture alright- hey, WAIT a minute! Team: WHAT?! '''TK: This is a long-shot but… nevermind… ' ' ' Mind looks out a window and a vampire is shown on the wing. '' Mind: UUUUH! GUYS?! Xim: Yes? Mind: THERE’S A VAMPIRE ON THE WING! Team: Vampires are elegant, did you know? Sorta like paintings… '''TK: Hmmm… ' ' ' Mind: HOW IS NO ONE FREAKING OUT? Xim: Because Vampires are of fake literature, they aren’t real! Samis: I’ve seen one before! TK: Suuuuuuuuure… Samis: I did too! It was Slenderman! Team: What?! Ugh… I gotta paint a picture of how stupid you are… TK: Now my suspicions are rising… The vampire flys through the window and into TK. '' '' '' TK: Oof- Mind: THEY’RE FAKE, HUH? Xim: Ummm… Samis: SLENDERMAN! ''Samis runs towards the vampire and in return, the vampire raps his cloak around Samis and he disappears. '' '' '' Team: Did you see- TK: Uuuuh-huh… ''Screams are heard in the 1st Class Cabin. Team Venmous Snakes run in to see what’s happened. The whole team is backed into a corner and Night is no where to be seen. '' '' '' Mind: What happened? TK: Same thing that happened to US, MIND! Wach: What happened to you guys? Xim: Samis was taken by a vampire or something Team: Truly a wonderful picture to see… '''TK: Now I’m convinced… ' ' ' BreZ: Question Time! Should we stick together and find our way to safety? Deuce: That’s the best shot that we got… Ynkr comes over the loudspeaker. '' '' '' Ynkr: We are nearing our destination- Shoop: WHAT? Ynkr: Dracula’s Castle, Romania! Wach: That explains the vampire that took Samis and Night… Mind: I don’t care the consequences, I’m sticking with you guys… TK: Count me in Deuce: Same here. ''The camera cuts to outside of the plane. Ynkr is wearing a vampire costume. '' '' '' Ynkr: Good evening- Mini: I do believe that it’s the middle of the night… Ynkr: DAMNIT! Why can’t I JUST be in character ONCE? Anyways, the challenge. You and your teams will take ghost tracking equipment and head through the castle, while lasting in there the whole entire night. There are also these security cameras that have dots on them, look at them carefully. If there are any dots heading towards you, RUN! Team: Security cameras and dots heading towards you? Really?! Ynkr: What? Team: You’re putting Five Nights at Freddy’s into this? Ynkr: Why yes, I am, now start heading through the castle! Minus the exception of Samis and Night –laughs- Xim: What’s so funy? What did you do to them?! Ynkr: All I’ll say is that the vampire isn’t real, you’ll figure it out soon. Hint, by the way, it isn’t anyone who has been on this show, non of my interns, just… something. ''The two teams split up and head through different areas of the castle. The camera shows Team Screaming Howlers first. '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! Should we split up? Deuce: There are five of us! BreZ: Exactly! That’s why you are going alone! Deuce: Wha- oh come on! Wach: No. Shoop, Mini, and I will go together. Either you two go with each other or you both split up. '''Wach: We need time to talk about a strategy. ' ' ' Deuce: What?! BreZ: Please, you can’t! The camera cuts to a pissed off-looking Brez and Deuce. '' '' '' Deuce: This is bull BreZ: K… Deuce: What are we even supposed to look for? BreZ: I dunno, just look at the security- ''Deuce pushes BreZ into the wall as an animatronic passes. '' '' '' BreZ: QUESTION TIME! WHAT WAS THAT?! Deuce: Damnit, they’ve transformed this place into a medieval Freddy Fazbear’s! ''Shrieks from Shoop, Wach, and Mini are heard from down the corridor. The animatronic, Bonnie, comes running back down the hall with Wach and Shoop in tow. '' '' '' Shoop: HELP US, SOMEBODY! Wach: I DON’T WANT TO BE CRUSHED INTO A SUIT! ''The camera shows BreZ and Deuce peering at them from behind a corner. '' '' '' BreZ: Bonnie’s dot has disappeared… Deuce?! ''Deuce is no where to be seen. At that moment, the ghost detector starts going off. Sending BreZ screaming in the direction of Mini. '' '' '' ''Meanwhile, Team Venomous Snakes is walking in a group. '' '' '' Team: This would be a magnificent picture! TK: Yeah… sure… Xim: What is up with you and pictures all of a sudden? Team: Erm… video game art work… Mind: Ah- GUYS! TK: What?! Mind: A dot is coming towards us- THREE DOTS! ''The camera shows three animatronics running towards the group. Foxy, Freddy, and Chica attack the group, leaving Team by himself. He runs back towards the splitting up point. '' '' '' ''The dot map is shown. Mini is at the splitting point with BreZ almost arriving. Team is not even half way to the half-way point. '' '' '' ''The camera time lapses to the three meeting up at the splitting point. '' '' '' Mini: Where are your groups? BreZ: Deuce was taken away by the “vampire” Team: The other three animatronics attacked my team and left me… BreZ: Question Time! What do we do? Mini: Travel through the castle and get to the end, of course. Team: How? Mini: well we walk through! The animatronics are now gone, we just have to worry about the vampire. BreZ: True… ''A ding is heard. '' '' '' 'THE SONG BEGINS HERE ''' Mini: Let’s get through here, this medieval Freddy Fazbear’s This place is literally making me want to pull out my hair, Half of the team gone, not what the hell are we gonna do? We need to move on, let me pass the stage onto you! Team: Two teams collide, only we’re helping each other, I’m scared of this castle, I need my father and my mother, Such a scary painting, such a true work of a master piece, We have to get through here before our batteries decrease BreZ: This ain’t BreZ, it’s sleazy, what was Ynkr doing? I can already feel the danger here, is the crowd booing? Question Time: can we really get out of Dracula’s Castle? Why did I join this show? All it is is just one ginormous hassle! All: Everything is going whack, what’s going on with the electronics? No we all know one thing, don’t fucking TOUCH the animatronics! ''THE SONG ENDS HERE '' ''The three begin to walk through the castle. '' '' '' BreZ: I wouldn’t try it, Mini… Mini: Try what? BreZ: You THINK that you will be able to beat me? Your theories are true! I’ve been planning this WHOLE TIME! Mini: Indeed… BreZ: Question Time! What do you mean? Mini: Well, you say that you’re greater than Wrath and Eyes combined, which is pretty shitty. You threw Bobdave from the top of the tower, if I am correct, and now, you’re planning on defeating everybody? BreZ: Yes, I am! Mini: Even IF you have your wits and your skills, you will NOT be able to win, you know why? BreZ: Why? '' '' Mini: Because you lack the common sense to see that the villain always loses! BreZ: I am no ordinary villai- ''The vampire wraps his cloak around BreZ and disappears. Mini catches up with Team. '' '' '' Team: Are we now the only ones? Mini: Indeed… Team: Well then let the better man wi- ''A high-pitched screech is heard from behind the two. Foxy is shown running after them. '' '' '' Team: RUN! Mini: Hmm… ''Mini sidesteps and sticks his foot out, causing Foxy to fly into the wall, breaking. '' '' '' Team: How did you? Mini: Mathematics… Team: That was a beautiful picture! Mini: Indeed- ''The vampire appears in front of the two. It takes its cloak off and it is revealed to be Golden Freddy. '' '' '' Golden Freddy: IT’S ME, LET’S EAT! ''The two begin to run again. After a short while, Golden Freddy catches up to them and grabs Mini then disappears. '' '' '' ''Ynkr appears before Team. '' '' '' Ynkr: Congratulations, team! You have won this for your team! Team: YES! BEAT THAT, SUCKERS! NOW I CAN PLAY MY VIDEOGAMES AND PRACTICE MY ART! ''The contestants walk in. TK speaks up. '' '' '' TK: WAIT UP A SECOND! Ynkr: Huh? ''TK pulls a zipper on the back of Team’s neck. Dean is standing in the midst of the suit. '' '' '' TK: There we go… Ynkr: Huh? DEAN?! Dean: Umm… hi? Ynkr: Okay, by default, and that THIS has happened, Team Venomous Snakes is sent back AGAIN! No elimination, Dean, go and leave now! Dean: What?! ''Golden Freddy appears and grabs Dean, teleporting him away. '' '' '' Ynkr: Ah-hem. And so ends another episode of Total Drama Wiki Tour! Will Team Venomous lose again? Will BreZ get rid of Mini? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wiki Tour! Category:Blog posts